A New Love
by Kitsune-no-makoto
Summary: Tails creates a new invention. Sonic comes over to see Tails that very morning and while snooping around the machine activates with him inside. What will happen next? Read and find out. Rated M.
1. Prolougue

_I do not own any of the original Sonic characters._

It was a cool Spring morning at the yellow kitsune's, known as Tails, workshop. Dew drops hanging from the tree leave, a fresh pine smell, the sun just breaking over the calm ocean's horizon. A beautiful twilight. Tails had been up all night fine tuning another invention. With a satisfied sigh the fox dropped the crescent wrench in his hand and leaned against the cylinder-like machine. He slid to his bottom. The thought of the new invention was soon drowned out by the thought of his blue hero, Sonic. He had always adored him, yet knew that the feeling was far from mutual. In fact, knew that the blue hedgehog would only see him as a little brother, never a lover. He held hope, however, that this machine would fix that. With the thoughts swimming in his head, the fox drifted off to sleep with a blissful wish.

There was a knock at the shop door. Who else would it be? None other than the kitsune's deepest desire and passion. Sonic himself. The hedgehog wondered to himself that Tails may still be out like a light. It wouldn't surprise him. Tails' thoughts were always stirring. Sonic knew that the only way for Tails to fall to sleep was to think himself to exhaustion. That or work himself to exhaustion and make it so he could no longer hold himself up. Sonic took it upon himself to enter the fox's shop. First the hedgehog walked quietly up to Tails' room. It didn't come as a shocker that he wasn't there. So, the hedgehog made his way down to the hanger. Sonic opened the door, it creaked as he did, and he flinched. He saw Tails in slumber next to his new invention. Sonic had seen the device before; it was little more than a developing project on blueprints. Tails did not discuss what it was for. He only told Sonic that it was a surprise. The hedgehog stepped closer, being quiet about it, he sat down next to Tails. Sonic set his attention to the fox, then the machine. Curiosity got the better of the hedgehog and he decided to take a look around inside the machine.

It looked rather simple on the inside. But he knew there was more to it. He looked at the top. A green glow emitted from the Chaos Emerald suspended by the wires that wrapped about it. Sonic frowned, he was so anxious as to what it was supposed to do. He kicked the side of the metal machine. The door slide shut on him. Sonic panicked as the door's hydraulic lock. The machine whirred and clicked. The energy from the Chaos Emerald leaked into the container, filling it with it's potent power. He looked out of the green, oval window on the door. He shouted loudly for Tails to get him out of there. The cries did not reach the fox, however, and the energy intensified.

At first it was a tingling sensation, but even that worried Sonic. The sensation increased to what felt like needles on his flesh. Sonic felt his body being lifted in the metal prison Tails had invented. Sonic felt his body reshaping itself, he felt like he was in a microwave. His voice, once that heroic, lady grabbing, sound, now changed swiftly into something softer and sweeter. His crotch went numb. In the pain that followed Sonic balled up. He felt two bulges on his chest, and steadily they grew. He felt his waist slim out, the quills on his head drooped like Amy's, two more grew out and dropped down by his eyes like bangs. The quills on his back vanished. His hips widened, his butt firm, the muscle mass on his legs become greater, and wrapped in blue fur. Sonic shrieked in agony. Just as quickly as it started, it ended for the hedgehog. He was dropped and the door slid open. A pink smoke from the transformation glided out from the machine and spread out on the ground; it smelled of fresh blossomed roses. The hedgehog pressed herself against the cylindrical walls and pushed herself up. She stumbled out of the machine and onto the floor. Sonic looked over to Tails, who slept through all of the screams. Sonic's eyes changed slowly from their emerald green to a soft pink. Tails, he looked so beautiful in the hedgehog's eyes now. Tails' wishes had come true, but this was not exactly what he had in mind...

_I had to write this, it was nagging at my head._


	2. Origin of love and lies

It was shaping up to be the most unpredictable day for the hedgehog. As the blue hero looked upon the yellow kitsune she whispered his name. Her voice, so sweet, so very attracted to Tails. Sonic crawled her way over to the fox. She took her time to admire him, his physique. She felt younger, full of youth, and dreams. What was it she was feeling? She wondered. She had a mindset almost parallel to Amy's now...Amy, what was she going to think of Sonic now? As The hedgehog took her place by Tails, she gently placed a hand on his cheek, caressing it like a new born baby's flesh. Again she whispered his name. The voice reached Tails in his dreams, as well as the hedgehog's touch. The fox's eyes opened slowly, directed at his lap. The touch to his cheek brought his sights to the hedgehog. Tails was still to groggy to comprehend that Sonic was now a girl; a girl the now had feelings for fox equal, if not greater, to his own. The sweet rose smell continued to fill the air. It awoke something inside of Tails. Was he a she now? Was his initial thought, but no, it couldn't be. Tails felt like himself, his thoughts were still clouded with a sort of masculine sense. Sonic whispered the kitsune's name once more, then he realized Sonic was a girl.

The fox jumped. "Sonic?!"

Sonic looked upon the fox with a look of uncertainty. With her new looks it seemed almost wistful. "Tails...whats wrong?"

"You...I...what did you do??" Tails had to contain himself from shouting.

"Your machine...it changed me...and...I love you." Sonic said tenderly.

"Sonic..." Tails curled up, pulling his legs close to his chest. "Sonic..." The fox started to cry.

Sonic petted the fox's head, running her hands over his smooth fur. "Tails, shh. It's alright, don't cry, please...don't-" Tears from the hedgehog's new emotions arose from her heart, pushing tears out. "-cry."

"Sonic...the machine...it was a one way deal. You're stuck like this." The fox pushed his hands to his tightly shut eyes. "What have I done..."

The blue hedgehog pulled Tails in close to her very curvaceous body. "Tails, we can make this work. Do not be sad." Sonic hesitated for a moment. "Tails, I know you loved me. I read your journal, the words of your dreams."

Tails interrupted Sonic. "Sonic...That was supposed to be for me."

"I know, but now...Tails, I want you."

Sonic finished her words then gingerly separated the two slowly. Her pink eyes dazzled by the kitsune's sky blue, ocean eyes. Sonic saw an opportunity and took it. Her face glided to Tails' and their lips locked. Sensations overtook them both. Tails' dreams had come true, except this was no mere dream any longer; it was the reality of a serious bond between lovers. The tears that once flowed had stopped abruptly. Love was the only thing that could be felt. It was an anthem of the hearts that had been sung for as long as time itself. Together, wrapped in eternal bliss, they shared their hearts.

Sonic parted their kiss and smiled to Tails. "All better?"

A contented sigh revealed itself in the fox's breath. "Yes."

There was a knock at the door. "Oh, Sooonnikkuuu."

It was Amy. The lovers' bliss was quickly overwhelmed with panic. Amy continued to call her hero's name. Tails brought himself to his feet and pulled Sonic to her feet. In a humorous surprise to the both of them, Sonic was now at eye level with Tails. Sonic was carefully in the machine that had changed the hedgehog. She sat down and curled up. Tails shut the metal door and walked to the door in the house section to welcome the pink, over-obsessive hedgehog. She was greeted with a very nervous look about the fox.

"Whats with you Tails?" Amy asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Amy stepped forward to enter, but Tails blocked her entry with his body leaded against one side of the doorway, and his arm on the other.

Amy gleamed with curiosity upon the fox. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Tails said.

Amy was obviously not convinced. "Riiight. What are you hiding, Tails?"

Amy pushed pass Tails, nearly causing him to fall over, and began to scope out his place. Tails went to stand in front of the hangar door. Amy looked at the fox slyly.

"I give up, you stumped me...although, I think I remember, leaving something here."

"You did, huh?" Tails said.

"Yes, I believe I left it in your hangar." Amy clarified.

"Well, tell me what it is and I'll go get it."

"It would be easier for me to find it."

"No it wouldn't." Tails said.

Amy stepped close to the fox. "Tails, move, now."

"No!" Tails snapped.

Amy lost her patience and shoved Tails out of the way. She threw open the door. Her eyes were set on the machine in the yellow kitsune's workshop. Tails pleaded for her not to open the door, but he was ignored. Amy flung the metal door open. Standing before her was the female Sonic. Amy blushed heavily, noticing the blue hedgehog was undressed. The pink hedgehog looked back to Tails.

"I-I'm sorry Tails, I did know I was interrupting in something..."

Sonic and Tails both could tell that Amy did not recognize her hero. Tails saw an opportunity standing before him. "Amy, this is my girlfriend, Sonia." He stretched the "n" out.

"I see, well, it was a pleasure to meet you Sonia." Amy said without looking at her.

"It was nice to meet you, too." Sonia said with a blush.

Amy walked from the hangar with no other words to say. Tails and his girlfriend sighed in relief.

"That...was WAY too close." Tails said.

Sonia giggled, but not paying it any mind. "Girlfriend, huh?"

Tails blushed. Sonia walked over to the fox and kissed him deeply to affirm his word choice. Their arms wrapped around each other. The bliss they shared prior to this was restoring. This was shaping out to be one of the best relationships in the hedgehog's eyes.


	3. Sorting it Out

"Ohh, Tails...Mmmm."

"Sonia, Ah!"

The fox's heart raced, he never felt so good before. Tails' climax was nearing, he could feel it in his gut. As he jerked his head backwards, his head hit the headboard of the bed. The reality of all this was no more than a dream. One which the fox awoke from with a jarred motion. Tails sat up in his bed and lightly rubbed the goose egg on his head. His eyes opened slowly to let the dark of his room into sight. The kitsune sighed heavily and fell back onto his bed; his head nearly missing the headboard this time. Tails turned his head to the right. Sonia slept peacefully beside him. Just past the blue hedgehog, Tails caught a glimpse of the time. It was nearly three in the morning. The fox sat back up, not daring to go back to sleep; for he feared having a "cream dream".

Tails groaned quietly. "I'm not ready...Why am I thinking of this?" He whispered.

The fox rotated himself around to the edge of the bed and stood. Tails tip-toed to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror to observe his sweat-ridden face. Tails turned on the sink and soaked his hand under the cold water to free himself of the arousal. Once that had gone, Tails used his soaked hand to replace the sweat with the chilled water. The fox's heart still raced. It confused Tails. Why was he having these feelings for Sonic as a girl? Why was Sonic having these feeling for Tails now that she is Sonia. As awkward it was to say aloud for the fox...he loved Sonic, not Sonia. Something in his mind clicked amongst the feelings. Amy knew of his orientation. He thought, if anyone, he could talk to her about it, but that would also mean having to reveal Sonia's little secret. Tails was stuck in a conundrum with no end in his sight. It worried him greatly.

"This sucks..." He grumbled.

Tails sat down on the bathroom floor, curling up in the corner where the tub and the wall connect. This kitsune's thoughts tossed themselves around for a short amount of time. Finally, the flustered fox exhausted himself to sleep from thinking too much. He hoped that a good night's rest would help him find the answer.

Dawn broke in the sky early the next morning, maybe around five o'clock. The very soft light shined in through the window onto Sonia's eyes. She smiled and opened her eyes to look upon her twin tailed boyfriend. With an alarming start, since Tails was not there, she leaped from bed to search for him. It was a very odd and compulsive action for her to experience. With her speed the same as it always was, Sonia zipped through the house to find her mate-to-be. It was the last room she checked, ironically. Her eyes looked down upon the fox in his corner. Worry, like no other, surged in her heart. Why was he in here? Was he sick? Did he have to vomit? Is he going to be alright? Should she get him to the hospital? Why was she so concerned? So many thoughts and no time to build upon them logically. Sonia knelt by the fox's fide and nudged his a bit to wake him up. Tails lifted his head from his knees slowly, sluping and wiping the drool from the left side of his mouth.

"Sonia?"

"Yes, darling, it's me. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I think so." Tails spoke in a dull tone.

"Do you need something? I can cook you something to eat." Sonia said concernedly.

"No, I'm fine. I just...need to talk to...Sally about something."

"At this hour?"

"No, sometime later today, no offense, but I need to speak with her privately. If that's alright."

"Okay, I guess that's alright."

And later that day it was. Just before leaving the fox fished out a wardrobe he had kept hidden. It was a young girls attire, one that he had planned on using before Sonic changed. Tails handed the hedgehog and pair of light, blue jean, short shorts, and a white vest. Sonia's shoes and gloves remained the same to match the clothes. Tails hugged Sonia farewell and headed out of the hangar in his plane. It took mere moments to reach Sally house. He knocked on the door, hoping that Sally would be up by this time; ten in the morning. Sally at last opened the door for the fox, at which point Tails fell into her arms, nearly in tears. The squirrel was very baffled; however, she lifted the fox into her arms, carried him to the dining room, and set him upright in a chair. She remained by his side, rubbing comfortingly on his back, to help quell his tears.

"Tails, hon, what's wrong?" Sally asked, rather worried.

"Sally...you were like a mother to me after my mom and dad left. Can I talk to you like a son to a mother?" He asked, sniveling and wiping the tears away.

"Of course. Please, I would like to know what is troubling you so."

"Sally...I'm...I'm gay."

Sally was struck with a violent surprise, but she did not falter. "Tails...Oh my. Hon, it's alright. I don't think there is anything wrong with being...gay." She was uneasy, yet wanted to hear more."

"Sally, it's not alright. Do you remember that invention I was working on?"

"Yes. You didn't disclose much about it. Why? What is wrong?"

"That machine, it was meant to change my gender to a girl, but..."

Sally was becoming even more worried with each passing moment. "But what?"

"Sonic, she...he stepped into it, and it activated. So now Sonic is Sonia and I don't know what to do..." Tails could feel the tears pushing at his eyes once again. He shut his eyes and pushed them back.

Sally felt herself blackout momentarily, but she regained her composure. "Oh my...Tails...Where is he, she...geez that feels weird to say."

Tails' tears started to flow again, even more heavily than the last time. "Sally, what am I going to do?"

"I, um..." Sally's arms wrapped about the fox again, she didn't know what to say, or think.

Tails' arms returned the gesture; he was nearly clinging to the squirrel. "Sally...I loved Sonic, but I don't feel entirely pulled towards Sonia. Even though it's the same person. What's wrong with me?!" The fox was extremely frustrated. His head wanted to pop.

"Tails...Just use the machine over if you are so worried."

"It was a one time deal, the genetic code is permanently rewritten." Tails sobbed.

"Hmm...maybe we can ask a not so friendly adversary then." Sally suggested.

"I don't know...that seems awful risky." Tails said.

"Robotnik is becoming a old man. The last time we fought he really didn't put much effort into it. I think all this fighting is wearing him out. I think he may cooperate." Sally was as nervous as Tails, but it was a long-shot. It could possibly be worth it in the end.

"O-okay. I feel like this may be like intentionally walking into a trap we set, though." Tails said.

"Don't worry, I'll be right there with you if things go bad. I promise."

"Thank you, mom." Tails felt himself inclined to say.

"You're welcome...my son." Sally smiled.

Sally and Tails left the house and the both hopped into the plane. The motor turned over as Tails hit the ignition. The squirrel had to see this incident had wrought with her own eyes. Tails was still in a good amount of heartache, but her felt better knowing that Sally, his mother figure, would be there with him the rest of the way.


	4. A Simple Wish

The kitsune parked the plane in the hangar. Sally and Tails sat in the plane for a moment. It was an uncomfortable silence. Sally's heart was racing. Did she really want to see Sonic like this? Tails was no better. He didn't really feel that he could look Sonia in her eyes. There was a question in the back of Tails' mind. Did the blue hedgehog enjoy being a girl or would she rather go back to being Sonic? Tails was in desperation for his blue hero. His heart raged for that love. Slowly but surely, the kitsune could feel his sanity slipping away. He was falling into the deepest form need.

"I can't take it." Tails said.

"Huh?" Was the squirrel's response.

Tails leaped from the cockpit, he flung the door open, and raced into the house. She was there, in the kitchen making some sort of food. Tails flung himself at the hedgehog, wrapping his arms around her. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Sonic...Sonic please...come back to me....I need you." The fox cried.

"Tails...I..."

"Sonic...why did you leave me? I need you, not Sonia."

"Why?" The hedgehog asked quietly.

"I'm gay, I need a man in my life...you...I can't love you like this! I'm going insane!" Tails shouted.

The sensitive emotions that the hedgehog now possessed began to flow. Her tears streamed down her face as fast as Tails' were. Sally stood in the doorway, and looked over the two solemnly. It was heartbreaking for sure. Together the hedgehog and fox cried out one another's name. Over and over they said said it to one another. Sally dared not to approach them. They were breaking down in their grief and love for each other.

After moments of sorrow a knock was heard at the door. The ones inside did not respond. The person knocked again. With no response from them the person decided to open the door. Amy Rose stepped inside. The pink hedgehog perceived Sally first, for she was in plain sight. Amy was curious as to why she looked so sad, so she went to stand near her. Sally's eyes did not move to look at the hedgehog. In response, Amy moved in front of the squirrel.

"What's wrong Sally?" Amy asked.

Sally did not answer, she rose her hand and pointed at Tails and Sonia on the floor. Amy shifted her sights to where Sally had pointed. The pink hedgehog was, needless to say, shocked by the two lovers in such heartache. Amy, however, had an idea of why they were in this state. Due to Tails' orientation he didn't really see females as attractive; in addendum, Tails' mind was transgender, so he saw girls more like equals. Amy knew it must have been hard on the yellow vixen inside of Tails, being stuck in that form. The hedgehog knelt down by Tails and Sonia, bringing them both into a hug.

Sonia swallowed the lump in her throat, then asked. "Amy...why do you love Sonic?"

Amy never really had questioned why she loved Sonic. "I...uhm..."

"Amy...Why do you love me?" Sonia then said.

Beneath that soft, sweet tone, Amy could hear the voice of Sonic. "Sonic...I don't know why...I just do."

"Amy...I don't love you....not like I love Tails. Please, don't be upset, I'm not rejecting you. It's just that...I can't be with someone who truly doesn't need me in their life. Your love for me is nothing more than a fan-boy crush." Sonia said.

Amy's tears creased her eyes. "I...I understand."

The three stood up and wiped their tears away. Amy did not feel like a gap formed between Sonia, or rather, Sonic. It was just a new bridge for her to cross with him. Tails was silent, he was still broken apart emotionally.

"Tails...I know you love Sonic. I'll respect that, but what happened to make him like Sonia?" Amy said.

"Funny story. I came over here to hang out with Tails, maybe catch so rays at the beach. I got inside that machine Tails had made, and it turned on accidentally. Then I turned into this." Sonia said.

Amy started to laugh. "Tails, it looks like you're going to have to keep a leash on Sonic when you change him back."

Tails did not acknowledge the hedgehog's cheery attitude at the situation. In order to change Them into the way they want to be, they would have to go through their enemy. Tails could sense that it would more than likely mean the end of the two. The fox was purely afraid that the two may never be together. Tails said nothing as he went into his hangar. Sonia was about to follow, but the look in the kitsune's eyes told her it was best not to. The door slammed shut and the girls were left to wonder how, in any way, they could cheer Tails up. The sound of metal crashed behind the door. Was the fox angry? The next sound hear was the roar of the plane engine in minutes the noise gradually faded and soon was heard no more.

The fox sit on a beach on a far off island and watched the sky tint to the sunset. As Tails sprawled out on the sand he clutched the emerald in his left hand. His entire life he had been secretly forging his love with Sonic and just as it was about to pay off, everything goes awry. When did anything ever go to plan? He asked himself. Tails wasn't in the least bit angry, he was more depressed. The sun fell behind the horizon and the fox let his mind drift to sleep under the clear, starry sky. Holding but a simple wish, to make his love life the way he wanted it.


	5. Torment

Tails lay sprawled out on the beach. The light on him was bright, was it noon already? He had gotten plenty of sleep, that is for sure. In the sand he could hear footsteps. Tails did not open his eyes, he felt there was little need to.

"Tails, you awake?"

The voice, not Sonia, not Amy, nor was it Sally's, it was the voice of Sonic. The hedgehog he once knew days ago. Tails' eyes shot open, how could it be? The blue hedgehog hovered over the fox. Looking down into his eyes.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yep it's me, looks like you got what you wanted." Sonic said, pointing at Tails.

The yellow kitsune sat up, his body now that of a girl's. It couldn't be. Tails denied to 'herself' what 'she' was seeing. She was young, but her bosom was ample in size, she was taller, maybe Sonic's height. Her waist thin, wide hips, strong, trim legs. Long, golden hair, sparkling eyes, a sweet voice. She must've thought she was the hottest fox girl alive right now. It had to have been the chaos emeralds doing. The fox stood up, her new bosom giving a new forward weighted feeling. She wanted to touch it, but felt embarrassed to do such.

"How did this happen?" She asked.

"Not sure." Sonic said.

"It had to be the chaos emerald." Tails reasoned.

"Maybe."

Tails became excited, his wishes were granted. He was now a girl and a sexy one at that. Joy flooded the fox. At last something had gone right. Tails wrapped her arms around her blue hero and held him close. Sonic held the fox back, threaded his fingers through the kitsune's golden fur, and kisses her head. Tails never felt so happy. The light became brighter on the two, tickling Tails. She shut her eyes and whispered the words softly.

"I love you."

The waves crashed on the beach, seagulls gathered around the two. The kitsune opened her eyes. Sonic was no longer in the fox's embrace. The once gorgeous build the fox had was gone. She was a he again. The fox sat up, realizing the bitter truth that is reality. The kitsune groaned. Tails was not angry, he was depressed, very much so, actually. He sat in the white sand, hoping that this was all just a nightmare. An extensively long nightmare. The fox curled up, wrapped his tails around him, and rocked back and forth with his face in his knees.

"Sonic...I love you."

Tails now lay on his back again. Despair flooded him. To him it seemed that not even the chaos emeralds could grant every wish. It educed a fantasy dream, but that was it. The fox sighed. If Sonia and him go to Robotnik then the chances of capture are extraordinarily high. Nothing seemed like it would cheer him up. He could rebuild the machine, but that would take too much time and Tails had no ambition nor patience to rebuild the device. Depression took him. The feeling of killing himself was ever present. It appeared to the fox that Sonic and him just aren't meant to be.

"Sonic...why can I not have you?" Tails whined.

Tails brought himself to his feet and walked back to the plane. The fox set the Chaos emerald in the cockpit and climbed in next to it. His intentionally smacked his head on the edge. Frustration was boiling inside of him. The fox sat back, started up the plane, and fly into the blue sky above. He had nothing on his mind, no thoughts on how to fix this misfortune, simply focused on flying back to his hangar.

--Hangar--

Sonia, Amy, and Sally sat around a table in the house part of the place. Sonia made no attempt to speak. Amy and Sally tried to lighten the mood with a brief conversation, but it failed miserably. The blue hedgehog felt so very guilty for ruining Tails' plans. She hoped that the kitsune would forgive her in time, although, she would understand if he didn't. She had messed up something good for the fox.

"Tails, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

The hum of the plane's motor could be heard in the hangar. The table, at which the three sat at, vibrated. The noise stopped and the door flew open. The kitsune stormed past everyone and up to his room. He didn't even make eye contact with Sonia. Tails was not mad at her, not directly anyway. The room door slammed shut and soon loud crashing and bangs could be heard. Tails was furious and was taking it out on every inanimate object within his reach. The girls became terrified. They wanted to leave, but were paralyzed. All they did for the next fifteen minutes was sit and listen to the destructive path Tails was paving. Sonia started to cry when the silence finally came.

"What have I done?" She whined.

"Sonic." Amy hugged the blue hedgehog. "You didn't know this was going to happen. It's not your fault."

Sally sighed and stood from her seat. She gathered her courage and walked to the stairs. As she looked up it seemed like the way up was miles from where she stood. The squirrel gulped and took the first steps slowly. She started to think this was a bad idea. Half-way up, though, she decided to keep climbing, going back wouldn't be of any help. Her eyes peeked up over the wood stairs. The door was obscured with holes and wrenched lodged through it. Sally could hear the kitsune crying heavily beyond the door. Terror was no longer present in her, but sympathy. Tails had been through so much in the past days. The fox originally thought being with Sonic as Sonia would be the same, but he was sadly wrong.

The squirrel opened the door slowly. It creaked. Not exactly what Sally had intended. The yellow fox lay face down, his face buried in his pillow."Tails? Are you alright?" A stupid question, yes, but a comforting one.

"No...I'm not." Tails cried, his words being muffled.

Sally sat down next to the crying kitsune and petted his tails. Surely there had to be something that could be of help to the both of them. Sally was now thinking against asking Robotnik for help, but maybe Knuckles could help Tails and Sonic. She knew that the Echidna hated people asking him to ask the Master Emerald to do things for people. This was an act of desperation, though, they had little options.

"Tails, let's go see Knuckles, maybe he can make all of this right."

The fox calmed his tears and lifted his head from the pillows. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Don't worry, Miles, we want to fix this." Sally said, smiling.

"Ugh...I think we'll have to loose the name 'Miles'."

"You're right...Millie." Sally smirked.

---------------------

_Sorry for the extraordinarily long wait._


	6. Loosing Patience

The Echidna stared in disbelief upon the female, blue hedgehog that was once known as Sonic. The story had his insides spitting with laughter, but his face held straight. Knuckles stood from his place from the Master Emerald's stone throne and set a hand gently on Tails' shoulder once he had finished the story. In a large way this surprised him. The yellow kitsune had done a good job in hiding his orientation from anyone; tis the natural abilities of a fox to be crafty. The Echidna took a deep breath and allowed it to fall slowly as to give himself time to assemble the words that he could speak.

"Tails, It's alright, you didn't know that this would happen."

"Knux...I feel so embarrassed." The yellow fox whimpered quietly.

"No, don't be. It's understandable for someone in your...position." He said carefully.

Tails did not respond with words, instead his head nestled in Knuckles' chest, and there he wept once more. Sonia observed with a very hurt heart as she watched her friend pour his grief out. 'He' really wanted to fix this mess. An through the Master Emerald's power it could be possible. The power was unpredictable though, and anything could potentially happen. Either way the two went about this, it was risky: Go see their archenemy or use the emerald's haphazard wish-granting. Tails could always build another machine to correct all this, but that takes time, and it's more time than the fox can handle. The red creature wrapped his arms around the mournful kitsune and pet his head softly.

Sonia wanted to go to Tails' side, to comfort him as Knuckles was doing, but her body was frozen in place. She didn't know what she could say to lift Tails' spirits. Only action could possibly fix what has happened, and action is what 'she' is best at. The blue hedgehog approached the fox ad set a hand on his shoulder.

"Tails...lets get to work. I want to make this right." She spoke seriously is her sweetly toned voice.

The fox lifted his face from the Echidna's chest and nodded once. Sonia took Tails' hand and the two fell into one another's arms without so much as a thought and then soon parted. The tree friends moved to be before the Master Emerald. Knuckles bowed before the massive, glimmering jewel.

"Sonic, Tails, touch the emerald and pray to make things right." Knuckles instructed them.

The hopeful lovers stepped up to the green rock and placed their hands on it. With their eyes shut they began to pray that the Emerald's power could reverse this. It didn't take very long before it had begun to emit a very bright, green glow. It radiated and enveloped the area. It receded back slowly and where the fox and hedgehog stood were two identically shining lights of gold. They opened their eyes and observed the other.

"Great...we've gone into our super forms." Tails sighed heavily.

Sonic glowered at her body. "Yeah, and it shredded my clothes..." She said and covered herself with her arms.

Knuckles shifted his eyes in another direction; away from the hedgehog. "Sorry, guys." He said solemnly.

Tails floated over to Knuckles, power overflowing from his body. "It's alright, Knux, it's not your fault that this didn't work. We'll just have to go pay a visit to Robotnik." The kitsune said halfheartedly.

"You could always rebuild your machine, Tails, or make another one that won't take as long." The echidna suggested.

"No...my head is to fried with frustration to do that. I'm impatient..." Tails groaned and the palm of his left paw charged with an orb of energy.

"Easy, Tails, You don't want to accidentally discharge a blast near us." Knuckles admonished and took a step back from the kitsune.

The golden fox dissipated the power into the atmosphere. "Sorry...I'm just so pissed off!"

Sonia hovered over to them. "I'm so sorry, Tails, this is all my fault...I'm so stupid."

Tails hugged Sonia, not wanting to see her cry. "We'll fix this..." The kitsune nearly groaned.

The yellow fox lifted of the Ground with Sonia's paw in his and flaw up into the sky. Once they were high enough from Angel Island the two separated and flaw apart a short distance. There they began to tense their bodies up and ball up with their arms crossed before themselves. Power irradiated from their bodies and made the air heavily dense to the point it would make breathing unbearable. Both the hedgehog and the fox uncurled and the power blasted into space. The golden light could be see light years away then vanish in the darkness of the black void. With the power now gone, Tails quickly flew over to the blue girl and caught her before she fell. The yellow fox lowered them back down to his plane. Boarding, they waved goodbye to Knuckles and left the island.

--Hangar--

Sally Acorn and Amy Rose had taken seats inside around a table in the kitchen and waited anxiously for their friends to return the way they wanted to be.

Sally looked over to the pink hedgehog. "Think it worked?"

Amy sighed. "I sure hope so."

They returned to silence, but after many moments the plane could be heard. Not so surprising, the hangar wasn't very far from the island, and tires screeched in the garage. The engine shut off and silence returned. Sally and Amy made no attempt to go see them, instead, they waited for the two to present themselves to the girls sitting in wait. The door creaked open, with hung heads Tails and Sonia entered. It was now Amy's and Sally's turn to hang their heads in despair. It was all too agonizing for Tails to be a girl pent up in a male body.

Tails moved over and too a seat with the girls. "All that leaves is Robotnik..."

"We're so sorry, Tails." Amy said.

Sally nodded. "We'll go whenever you feel ready."

The yellow fox stood. "I'm ready now. I can't wait any longer...I'm so tired of it, being stuck like this. Let's go. If he doesn't cooperate, I'll break his legs, then his nose, his spine, anything else that would give him the incentive to fix my problem." He growled.

All the women in the room were taken aback with Tails' ferocity. He was desperate enough to be willing to take Robotnik's life if he didn't cooperate. Shakily the females stood and they stared out the door. With luck, Robotnik would be in his base near the Mystic Ruins, if not, all Hell would most likely break loose...


	7. To Lose is to Gain

A loud explosion sounded throughout Dr. Robotnik's base. All camera's were now focused on the yellow kitsune who blew the door down. Apparently he didn't exhaust all the chaos power inside him; and there was still a significant amount that remained. All the girls were not so shocked that Tails did not choose to approach this with subtlety. Needless to say the robots were summoned to apprehend the group that had blown the door down. Various, uncountable numbers of mechanical servants surrounded the four. Tails threw his hands up as the robots brandished their weapons on them. For minutes it was silent, but soon the person they wanted to see hovered over to them in his chair. As he floated down before the yellow fox he pressed a button and all of his servants holstered their weapons. The doctor was in, oddly, pajamas, and a night cap.

Robotnik pinched the skin between his eyes and groaned. "May I ask why YOU BLEW DOWN MY DOOR!!?" He shouted in Tails' face.

The yellow fox sighed. "Look, I'm tired, things have been going horribly for me, I'm frustrated, and I want you to help me. I'll personally fix your door after I get what I want."

For a reason beyond Robotnik's understanding he was intrigued. "Go on." The doctor said as he pulled his black spectacles from the gown's pocket and placed them on his face.

The fox dropped his head. "Screw it..." He muttered then rose his head back up to Robotnik. "I made a machine that would change my gender, only Sonic stepped in it" -he pointed at the blue beauty- "and it changed him. The machine only worked one way and it was a one time deal. I came here to ask you to make Sonic the way he was and me into a girl." Tails sighed. "Call me queer, I don't care, that's what I am, and this is why I want to be a girl, so I can appear...normal." He finished.

The fat man ruffled his auburn mustache curiously and turned around in his chair. He left the four to wait silently as he thought to himself. It didn't matter to the yellow kitsune is he was calculating something mischievous or not, he just wanted to be, to feel, right. To make the wait even more strenuous the man tapped on his chair's, metal, arm rest. Sally could feel her heart sink deeper with each sound. Amy was tapping her foot, and had become inpatient, however, said nothing. As for Sonia, the hedgehog stood in awe of the shiny metal of the robots. Images of jewelry now cascaded through her mind. Slowly, after minutes of what seemed like hours, the doctor rotated back around to Tails.

"Alright, I'll change you, but Sonic comes after you repair my door." He said with a grin.

Amy stepped forward and all the robots raised their guns to her. "But it's huge! It will take Tails forever to fix it!"

Robotnik chuckled. "Then he'd better get started." He finished and started to hover back into his base.

Amy clenched her fist, but Tails looked back at her with calm eyes. "It's okay, Amy; all the more motivation to get it done quickly." The fox said and followed his arch enemy into the base.

Sonia almost broke down into tears as she observed her love walk into the possible trap. Everything in the blue hedgehog's mind shouted that this was her fault. If she knew that this were the last resort, she would have never stepped into the machine. Her heart fell into an ache and hugged Amy tightly. The robots soon followed up Tails and left the girls in the dark, cloudy sky. Amy's arms wrapped around Sonia's young body. Thunder soon roared over their heads and rain began to trickle down.

"Come on, we should get going..." Sally spoke solemnly.

Amy took Sonia's paw and the girls left the area with gloomy faces. It was hard on them, to know that there would be a possibility Tails would be roboticized. As much as they tries to expel the thought, it remained there. All they could do was pray that the doctor held to his agreement. The rain made it even worse, like an omen as to the horror that may be bestowed on their yellow friend. As the cold water fell heavier on them the ground sloshed beneath their feet.

In a dull whisper the the hedgehog murmured. "Tails, please some back to me..."

Already high up in the tower Robotnik transitioned into another chair. A short moment was spent to allow Ivo to wake himself up, but was ready in mere minutes. He pressed a button and a ring glowed on the floor below his desk. "Alright, step inside the ring." He instructed. The yellow fox did as he was told. Anxiety was ever present in is heart to get this over with. The doctor began to put in a number of codes and a tube surrounded Tails. With eyes shut the energy wrapped around him, first a tingle, then a sharp pain. The light engulfed his body and began to reshape it. Bulges grew upon his chest, his crotch soon went numb, he cried out in a soft and sweet tone as his hips either widened or his waits slimed, a new found strength filled his legs as it gained muscle mass, he felt as if his hight grew some in inches. The cylinder lifted and curled up before the doctor was a vixen, bare of clothing. The heart of the fox raced and she shakily got to her feet. She was dazed, if anything else. "Go ahead and get a feel of your new body." He instructed once more.

After the kitsune shook her dizziness away, her hands navigated all over her curves, and gasped as her paws grazed over her sensitive female area. Her bosom was at least triple D. Arousal was ever present and could feel the sweat of her cleft had wet her inner thighs. Nothing but moans escaped her lips with this new touch. With her paws she rubbed on the soft, pink skins stiffened from beneath her breast's fur. "Ohhh...I'm so horny..." She absentmindedly let slip from her tender lips.

Robotnik shook his head. "Are you quite done yet? I would like you to get to work."

Tails had a difficult time regaining control of herself, but she seen focused her attention once more on the doctor who was still hidden by his chair. "OK..." She huffed. "I'm ready to get to work."

Robotnik pressed another button on his chair and before the vixen a collar was displayed on a small round table. "Just so you don't go running off. I won't roboticize as long as you're cooperative. Oh, and while I'm at it..." He press another button, and the table went back under the floor, then came back up with a blue dildo. "You may as well make yourself comfortable."

The reformed fox giggled. "I'm not going to ask why you have that." Tails took up the collar, put in on, then gratefully took up the silicon toy of erect flesh. "What about clothes?"

"You won't need them."

Tails snickered. "Pedo."

"I don't have any women's clothing, however, you could always wear my clothes if you want to cover yourself." He put in.

A bead of sweat ran down her forehead as the thought of her in Robotnik's outfit came to mind. "Free-bird will be fine."

"Good, now get to work."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Grouch."

The fox left the doctor to be by himself and took the elevator to the ground floor. At first it seemed like a simple task, but now she wasn't so sure. The rain continued to pour down outside and Tails' fur was almost instantly soaked. She sighed as she moved to the huge metal door that lay in various pieces. A large box of tools had been left out for her to use, but the fix would still be rather time consuming. She set the dildo down in the chest of metal, quivering to the thought of that being Sonic's length buried beep inside of her. A glance to the door, then back to the dildo, it tempted her so. She rubbed her thighs together as she felt her arousal creep up on her again.

"Maybe just one for now."

Tails picked the silicon flesh again and immediately started to tease her femsex's lips with gentle brushes of the artificial cock's head. The vixen sat down on the cold, wet ground, and shut her eyes to envisage that it was actually her deep devotion's length that teased her. She smiled among the pleasurable lust. She hadn't even been a girl for thirty minutes and already she was hungry for sex. With one hand she teased opening with the dildo and with the other paw she twisted on one of her pink nipples, already stiffened for her to play with. Her mind was clouded more dark than the sky. With eyes screwed shut, the dildo entered her slick chasm. She screamed with excitement. She navigated her insides with the false erection and she cried out the name of her hero over and over.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, OHHH SONIC!!" She howled.

In the blackness of her eyelids she could perceive the blue hedgehog as he grappled her knees and humped his masculine meat in and out of her. Moans had become screams as she found the one spot in her cunny to pleasure. She worked herself over in that one spot, her breath now stolen from her by the image of the one she loved. Sweat arouse amongst the rain that already matted her fur and she pushed the dildo in faster. What felt like a spring coiled on her stomach. She moved faster and harder to the feel of the silicon cock's length slide smoothly within her. The world suddenly fell from her, she tried to draw breath, but could not, it was then she felt the most unimaginable wave of ecstasy wash over her again and again. It was so much more compared to what she had felt as a boy. Her pussy convulsed around the hard staff and warmth like none other fell upon her. She pulled the dildo out and soaked up the afterglow on her back. Her breaths were ragged, but she felt so good.

"That was incredible..." She whispered with half-full eyes.

The water continued to fall down on her and she merely lied there with the satisfaction that was accomplishment. No words could describe how happy she was as a girl at last. Tails knew that wasn't anything like the real deal, as wonderful as it felt. She had to finish the door so she could experience such voluptuous passion with Sonic. Shakily she stood once more, placed the dildo back in the chest, and replaced in her paw a wrench.


	8. An Old Heart

Weeks had passed. The blue beauty waited eagerly inside Tails' hangar each day. In her heart she hoped that her yellow lover would walk in the door at any moment for the hedgehog to wrap her arms around. Each day was met with disappointment, though. Time and time again Sonia had the mindset to go see her lover, but she could not. As her body was changed, so was her mentality. She had lost her unshakable courage when she had become a girl, strangely enough. Every morning she spent her time fixing Tails' room and as the morning transitioned into the evening she cleaned up the hangar. Just before she went to sleep in Tails' room she would hug a pillow and imagine it was the fox she felt love for. In her heart she knew that Tails had gained what he wanted, but Sonia had been left with something she could not be without. As Amy had told her: the golden kitsune never saw women as attractive, more like equals. Sonia knew that her outlook on life would be changed when she was Sonic once more. It was amidst these thought's that the hedgehog found out something about herself. The Sonic inside her was actually gay or bisexual. She could not see it until she looked upon Tails in her new form. In some sense, now as a woman, she was comfortable as such.

The blue beauty sighed and hefted the fox's dresser upright again. Drawers spilled out and the mirror was shattered. Sonic looked at the broken fragments of small and large pieces of glass. In each one she could perceive a distorted face. It was the first time she'd cared to look into a mirror and truly observe the figure that was reflected. In so many ways it looked like she was staring back at her natural self. A frail and youth-filled girl on the inside. Something struck Sonia in that instant.

"I wonder if..." She trailed off in her thoughts.

There was a possible unlikeliness in her ideal so, she let it go. As she stared at the fragmented figure in the broken glass she felt a sense of utter confusion and lost in the world. The hedgehog lied down in bed and curled up with her legs to her breasts. Her heart had the feeling of emptiness within it. Now she knew what her yellow lover felt inside for all those years. Sonia reached under the pillow and clutched the journal of the kitsune. Her paw brought it out and flipped through the pages. With an entry before her eyes she began to read the words slowly to herself...

* * *

Entry 47

Sonic, I don't know why I just can't tell you that I love you. I've loved you since the day I became old enough to understand love. I know that you see me as a little brother in your eyes, but I wish that you would see me as more than a grease monkey. Only Amy knows my secret that I'm gay. I didn't tell her that I held strong feelings for you. I wish I would have, though. I see myself as a girl and this is why I make my newest invention. I don't want to be a gear-head anymore. I just was to live a quiet life with you. I'll put all the machinery behind me as long as it means I can be with you forever.

~Tails

* * *

Sonia shut the book and placed it under the pillow. Tears that once rimmed her eyes ran from them steadily as she buried her face in the soft cushion. Her heart writhed in pain with the sorrow that used it as a punching bag. Painful cries muttered from her lips and called out for the devotion that now gripped her heart. The blue hedgehog felt like she would die at any moment due to the hurt that crushed her heart. Among the agony she sensed that she was being punished for not seeing Tails as a mate she could spend eternity with. The wails of his name spoke out for Tails to comfort the hedgehog from her pain. Now, more than ever, she needed the kitsune by her side.

A knock sounded at the front door. Shakily the hedgehog stood from the bed, nearly tumbled down the stairs, and feel against the door. She turned the nob. Before her stood her pink hedgehog friend. Amy was startled at Sonia's appearance. The blue hedgehog set her face on the door and continued to whimper. The sight was too much for Amy to bear and wrapped her arms around Sonia.

"Shh, it's okay, don't cry." She cooed.

Sonia sniveled and returned the embrace. "It's all my fault, Amy...I stole something important from Tails and now he...she is probably a slave to Robotnik." She cried.

Amy said nothing more to her hurt friend. She and Sonia were both exhausted from the long nights of waiting for some news to reach them that Tails had been feed from her work. They scoffed at the thought of Tails "just" working her debt off, she was a slave and they knew it. After the lump in her throat was swallowed the hedgehog spoke a thought of her own.

Amy lifted the blue beauty's face to meet hers. "Lets go see Tails, okay?"

"I don't know...I wouldn't think the doctor would allow us a visit." Sonia disparaged.

"We'll force our way in if we have to." Amy suggested.

"I'm still not sure if we should...He'll probably use Tails as a hostage."

The pink girl rolled her eyes. "Where did the Sonic I used to know go?" Amy began lead the other hedgehog from the hangar. "The Sonic I used to know would never have shown any worry..."

Amy comforted the blue hedgehog with her words as they continued onward to the base. Most of the things that were spoken to her brought out bits and pieces of the Sonic inside of her. Gradually courage built up in her heart. The more the words registered, the more confidence welled within her. She could not help but feel that there was still hope.

--Tails--

The fox tightened the last bolt on the first of the two steel doors. The wrench dropped onto the soil beside the fox. Little more than a contented sigh pass her lips. The golden kitsune decided to start with the door that was more damaged. The other one was not all that beat up, if one takes out overlooks the dents in the appearance of the structure. Night and day the fox toiled herself to exhaustion and more than often fell to sleep by the tool chest. Very seldom did she decide to take a break and pleasure herself, far too eager to have the man she loved back in her life. This time it would be different, she told herself, this time they would be mates. With the imagery of Sonic to hold her in his arms, Tails had felt driven in way she never had before. The grime and dirt cover kitsune plopped down on the door.

Fingers threaded through her messy bangs and she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Soon, Sonic, soon..." She whispered into the morning air.

After all was finished, Tails stood off the heavy metal, and made her way up to her "Lord Robotnik's" chambers to happily pronounce that the first door was completed. In in slow step the yellow fox popped all the joints she could to relieve the tightness on them. An elevator readily waited for the filthy fox and she stepped onto it. Tails was immediately whisked up to the the top of the tower. Another sigh, one less than contented, slipped her mouth, and she approached the doctor. Robotnik took one last glance around his surveillance monitors, then rotated his chair around to the naked fox.

He smiled to her. "Very good work, Tails. I suspect you came up here for something?"

"Yes, I was going to ask you if I could have a week off from the work, I'm exhausted, and I need to sleep in a bed I am familiar with, also get the dirt out of my fur." The kitsune spoke as her fingers were busy at work to loosen the knots in her fur.

Robotnik ruffled his mustache. "I see no harm in it, what guarantee do I have that you will be back to finish your job, though?" She asked.

"You already know what I want. I need you to change Sonic back to the way he was, that will be my guarantee." She answered.

"Ah, yes, of course. Very well." The doctor starts, snaps his fingers, and the collar drops from around Tails neck to reveal the only part of her that was still yellow. "You may have a week to yourself."

The kitsune bowed to the fat man. "I know you've always wanted to hear this...Thank you, Lord Robotnik." Her neck almost twinged as she spoke those words, but any attempt made to be on the doctor's good side was a victory for her.

As she rubbed on her neck to get used to the fresh air on her neck again, she boarded the platform once again, and was brought to the ground floor. The daylight had peeked over the horizon and brought with it a fresh, new air for Tails to taste, and she wondered what it would taste like when she could hold her love in her arms. Robots were already at work and lifting into placement the five ton door that was knocked down. A giggle arose from Tails with her observation of the struggling robots. With her first step out of the base a weight lifted from her shoulders. A short moment was taken to savor the clean atmosphere, then she left in the direction of her hangar.

--Sonia and Amy--

The hedgehog approached the base's gates, now half assembled with the help of their fox friend. Oddly none of the guard bot brandished their weapons on the two. Caution was with them as they walked further into the base. The elevator lowered itself and on it stood the doctor with a cane. His mustache was white, wrinkles covered his skin, and his body looked rather bony.

"Ah, Amy Rose, and Sonic...I'm sorry that you must see me like this." He smiled and stepped over to the two with weak knees.

Amy's mouth opened, stunned with the doctor's appearance. "Doctor, you're-"

Robotnik cut her off. "Old, I know. I've grown weaker and weaker with each passing day. I didn't expect any company so, it looks like you get to see the real me, without the hologram coloring...I'm tired of fighting, all I really want to do now is rest."

Sonia lowered her face to her feet. She didn't know what to say. Robotnik shed another smile as her stood over the hedgehog. "Robotnik, I didn't know."

A hand was placed on Sonia's chin and lifted gently to look up into the doctor's face. "We had a good run, didn't we? I'm afraid you missed Tails" -He started raspingly- "She already left for her hangar I imagine." He began to cough, but regained his composure. "Come, Sonia, yes? I want to preform at least one good before I leave this world. There is no telling when when that will be, but I would like to make things right for the two of you."

Robotnik walked shakily back over to the elevator and the two hedgehogs followed him on. The platform rose back up into the tower and the three stepped off. Robotnik took a place in front of his chair and pressed a button. A white ring glowed on the floor where it was priorly. The blue beauty did not have to be told to step within it. Another button was pressed and a cylinder surrounded the hedgehog. The hand shook over the button in which to activate the machine, however, pressed the button. Brightness engulfed Sonia, the screaming of pain broke out, and concern filled the heart of Amy. The cylinder lifted and a figure stood tall. Sonic the Hedgehog was back.


	9. Love to Hold

Amy looked over her blue hero and fought the urge to leap into his arms. It hurt her, it really did. She had loved him for a long time, but she felt that Tails needed his love more than she. Amy took a calming breath and allowed it to fall silently. Sonic looked himself over. Everything felt in place which brought him an easy feeling. A part of him felt like he would miss being a girl, strangely enough.

Sonic was a little hesitant to feel his body over, but he did. "Thanks, Robotnik." He said.

"You're welcome. Now go on and get out-" The doctor walked over to the two hedgehogs "-I need some rest. Tell Tails that she doesn't need to work anymore, my robots will take care of the rest."

Amy and Sonic nodded, walked to the elevator, then took it to the ground floor. The blue hedgehog could see desperation in Amy's eyes and gave her an arm to clutch. She did so without thinking about it. Sonic could see that she was as tortured as Tails may have been.

He sighed. "Amy, do you have anything against threesomes?"

Amy started to choke on the saliva in the back of her throat. "Wh-what?" She coughed.

Sonic started to blush. "Well, you, Tails, and I could have one, if it will make you feel better."

Amy blushed deeper than her former obsession. "Sorry, Sonic, as tempting as it is, I wouldn't feel comfortable being in bed with another woman while having sex with a guy." The elevator reached the ground floor and Amy gulped. "Tails...she needs you, I know that, and I know it's far more than I need you."

The two walked off the platform. Just before they left the gates Sonic stopped Amy and shifted her face around to his. Slowly his lips moved to connect with hers, but Amy, against all odds, placed a hand over her mouth so he would kiss the back of her hand.

"What's wrong Amy? I thought you would want a kiss form me."

The pink rascal's heart was beating fast, amazed she stopped a kiss that she could only feel in her dreams. "Sonic...I don't...I want to forget. As hard as it will be. I don't need you that much."

With those words, she felt some of her attraction to him leave her. It was painful, but the feelings were gradually lifting. It startled the blue hedgehog and he put his guard up, as if to expect something. Nothing happened, though, and Amy walked ahead of her blue..._the _blue hero. Sonic followed with a heavy heart. It appeared to him that the time he spent as a girl had an effect on his conscious. He knew full well what Amy's heart was going through, but Tails' life was pretty much hell. Sonic was the only one who could fix it for the yellow vixen. As the yellow kitsune's hangar came into view, Amy was torn as to what she would do. She wanted to see want Tails looked like as a girl, but she didn't at the same time. Curiosity won her over, however, and she turned the door handle.

The building was silent. Sonic followed Amy inside then up to the vixen's room. Amy blushed immediately. Tails' body was absolutely gorgeous, but not only that, she was sprawled out, and quite exposed. Sonic fell instantly in love with the figure and lied down in bed next to the fox. She was far too tired so, she simply stirred. The pink rascal wished to leave so badly, but didn't, she knew she had to stay and watch as Tails received the kiss she would have wanted once-upon-a-time. The blue hedgehog positioned his face over Tails' and pressed his lips to the vixen's soft ones.

The golden vixen's eyes shot open. It took her a moment, thinking this was but a dream yet, she could feel his touch. Tails' heart started to race and returned the kiss. Their lips smacked over and over. An envy tried to work its way into Amy's heart, but she kept it from doing such. Amy left the room silently and held hopes there would be another man out there in the city for which she could devote herself to.

Sonic parted their kiss. "Robotnik told me to tell you that your work is done." He said.

Tails sat up. "Why?" She questioned.

"He's old, more than he puts on...literally. He said he was tired of fighting and all he wants to do now is rest." Sonic explained.

"I guess...I can't help but pity him then." Tails almost said solemnly.

"Are you happy, though?"

The kitsune kissed her love's lips tenderly. "You have no clue."

As the two gazed into one another eyes a warmth fell over the both of them. It was like nothing they had ever felt before. The tow embraced in their deep kisses once again to feel the heated passion of their love rush throughout them. Everything was just too perfect. While their lips smacked the vixen could feel that wonderful sensation of her cleft beginning to get wet. Not long after that she could feel something prodding up against her tight belly. Tails looked down at the hardening member of her devotion and blushed comfortably.

"You perverted hedgehog." She smiled slyly.

"I guess it was getting hot." Sonic returned with a small laugh.

The golden kitsune's heart beat fast as she thought of their being one at last. "S-Sonic?" She said shakily as her chest tightened.

"Yes, Tails?" Sonic asked.

She took a deep breath to loosen the clenched muscles of her breast. "Please, Sonic, I...would you put it in me?" She spoke nervously.

Sonic looked at her crookedly. "Are you sure you're ready? You seem pretty shaken up."

"Sonic, I want it inside me. I...want you to be inside of me." The yellow fox said as she spread her legs.

The hedgehog could see that she was fighting of her nerves, but her eyes held a great desire for it. Sonic moved down the silky covers slowly and positioned himself between her legs. With his hard length's head throbbing at the lips of her pussy he could feel the heat on it. Gradually Sonic moved his hips forward and entered inch by inch into the tight chasm. Tails mewled in the ecstasy which penetrated her femsex. The thrusts began, slow, gentle, like something to savor. The hedgehog's cock moved in deeper. Tails gasped as she felt it press up to her hymen.

Sonic stopped his motions at the gasp. "Are you sure about this, Tails?"

"Please, ohhhh." She moaned.

With one hard thrust the erection broke her barrier. She groaned in the pain that hit her so quickly, but recovered as Sonic's erection slid in and out of her. Tails' pussy began to sweat harder with the quickened pace of her lover. Soon she found herself opposing Sonic's thrusts and this only deepened her pleasure. With paws placed on her breasts now the vixen rolled her stiffened nipples around in her fingertips. More sweat arose from their bodies each time their hips connected. The lust for one another was so strong. The hard cock moved in just the right way and hit Tails' G-spot. A scream of absolute pleasure echoed into the hangar. Her vagina convulsed around the shaft of her mate and Sonic increased his pace even more. Every hump brought him closer to his orgasm.

"Ooh Tails, I'm going to, ugh!" Sonic moaned heavily.

"Cum, OHHH CUM!" The fox begged.

Seed rapidly crawled up the hard shaft and freed itself into her cunny. The loudest of their moans shouted out into the building and the environment. Tails felt the hot, sticky spunk spread out inside her, and Sonic the incredible wetness that the pussy surrounded his cock with. As the orgasm subsided the hedgehog pulled out his shaft then lied down next to his wife-to-be once again. Together they cuddled, running their paws all over the other's body with tender touches. They now, in a sense, belonged to one another, and they loved this thought as much as they loved one another. They lied next to one another in silence for the longest time. Words couldn't describe how much they adored one another, it could only be expressed through the closeness of their bodies.

"Sonic?" Tails finally spoke into the silence of the dimming room.

"What is it, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I love you." She whispered into the nape of his neck.

Sonic nestled his face into her neck. "I love you, too."


End file.
